


Alec's birthday dinner

by cecils_little_cat



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: AU, M/M, Magnus is a waiter, Malec, alec has a birthday dinner, city of bones - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecils_little_cat/pseuds/cecils_little_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is going out to a restraunt to celebrate his birthday with his family and friends. The only person who knows how he feels about Magnus is Izzy and Magnus just happens to be a waiter at the restraunt. AU where everyone is human.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's birthday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is going out to a restaurant to celebrate his birthday with his family and friends. The only person he knows about how he feels about Magnus is Izzy and it just so happens that Magnus is the waiter at the restaurant. AU where everyone is human. Enjoy!

'Is this the place?' Izzy asked with a disapproving tone.  
The small restaurant looked old and warn out. The windows murky and eliminated from the dull lights inside. Voices and laughter could be heard beyond the double glass doors.  
Jace nodded. 'I'm sorry it's not the most fancy of places Izzy but it's Max's favourite restaurant, and you know how he is. Very persistent.' He answers her with a sigh.  
Max had been badgering him all week to go to this restaurant for Alec's birthday. He even argued that it had the best spaghetti around.  
'Looks like a dum-' Jace punched her in the arm as Max, Alec and Maryse walked up to them from around the corner of the building.  
'Great your all here! Now all that's left to come is Clary.' Jace said hurriedly to try cover up Izzy's last comment.  
Max practically pounced on Alec. 'Happy Birthday!!' A large smile spread on Alec's face as he embraced Max.  
'Sorry I'm late!' she said between breaths as she skidded to a stop in front of them.  
'Your only 3 minutes late. That barely anything compared to me being 45 minutes late to my own party last month.' Jace said fondly to Clary just before giving her a quick kiss.  
'Let's go inside. I'm peckish.' Maryse said, ushering the group into the small restaurant.  
'Wish dad could've come. The governments been getting him to spend more and more time at work. Why is that?' Max asks Marsye looking up at her with his glasses on crooked. A comic book held under his arm.  
'That's his business between the government and him Max. No need to worry about it.' She answers him quickly with a smile and a stride into the restraunt.  
'where do you want to sit Alec?' Clary asks him.  
Panicked a little bit at the prospect of choosing where he was about to sit for the next 2-3 hours, Alec went with a rash decision of sitting closest to the kitchen up the back away from to many of the other larger groups of people crowded around the shabby, wooden tables.  
Max dropped down into the chair at the head of table whereas Alec sat next to him, Izzy on his right facing Clary and Jace. An empty chair was next to Izzy. 

'Simon's late, damn him.' Clary thought. Her irritation rising. He was meant to meet her out side of Starbucks before they came here but he never turned up. Clary's phone buzzed. 

'going to be a bit late. left my wallet at home.' -SL

Typical Simon.  
'Can I get you all a drink?' A familiar voice rang from behind Clary. Alec's face paled. Only Izzy knew about him and Magnus.  
'Hey Magnus!' Max's smile grew from ear to ear.  
'Magnus! I didn't know you worked here?' Izzy said. She lent into whisper in Alec's ear, 'He's is pretty hot, I can't blame you.' At that Alec's face went bright red.  
Magnus answers Izzy, 'It's only a part time job. What brings you all here?'  
'It's Alec's birthday!' Max cuts in before anyone could answer.  
Magnus' eyes twinkled as he made eye contact with Alec. 'Ah happy birthday Alexander! A Sprite for you then?' Alec nodded awkwardly. Hopefully Marsye wouldn't find it strange that Magnus knew Alec's favourite drink and foods. Magnus went around the table writing down everyones beverages. Halfway through ordering Marsye's drink, Simon came bursting through the doors, walked up to the table and plopped down next to Izzy. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Simon looked around the table.  
'Happy birthday Alec. Magnus what are you doing here?' He added, tilting his head. He wore jeans and a band top. His hair wind swept.

'Oh hey Simon.' Magnus answered Simon . 'What drink will it be?'  
'A Coke.' Simon said, ignoring Magnus' mistake with a smile.  
Clary leant across the table. 'How long could it possibly take to find your wallet!?'  
'I'm sorry, it took me a while to find considering my cat was sitting on top of it.' He answered trying not to laugh.  
Clary rolled her eyes and slumped back on her chair.  
'hey Alec, have you gotten any presents this morning for your birthday?' Max asked curiously.  
Alec was about to say what Magnus bought him but then thought best not. How could he say that he got a blue bow and arrow which sparked blue flames every time an arrow hit its target? Yes, archery was a hobby of his but he didn't want rumours to be spread that he owned a bright blue bow and arrow containing blue gun powder in the arrows. Especially since it was from Magnus.  
'I didn't get anything this morning.' He answered simply.  
'Oh. That's a bit sad.' Max said. 'But I bet you'll get loads of presents tonight!' He suddenly brightened.  
Alec looked over to the kitchen. A pair of bright yellow eyes looked back at him. Magnus' lip curled up. Alec smiled.  
'You really do like him don't you?' Izzy said. Alec recoiled into his chair.  
'Iz, be a bit more quiet about that. Please.'  
'ok,ok.' she said with a voice of humour.  
Around the table people were having their own smaller conversations. Clary was talking to Marsye and Jace was speaking with Max. Max adored Jace. Marsye had a small smile on her face as she talked to Clary with mainly small talk.  
'Where'd ya get that scarf?' Izzy tugged on the long blue scarf that was the only colour other than black that Alec was wearing.  
'That's my business, not yours.' Alec responded, pulling the scarf gently out of her hands. Her smile grew.  
'He got it for you didn't he?' Alecslumped into his chair even more.  
'So what if he did?'  
'That's adorable.'she mocked.  
'What is?' Alec looked mildly confused.  
'You acting all defiant and embarrassed.'  
After some small talk Magnus almost glides out of the kitchen.  
'Drinks for the birthday boy and his friends!' Magnus exclaimed.  
Alec face palms his forehead as Magnus starts handing the drinks out.  
'Here you go Alexander.' Magnus leans next to him and puts his Sprite down onto the table brushing Alec's shoulder. He shivered. All Alec wanted to go was embrace Magnus at this point. But he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might write out this fanfic because of the many ideas me and my friend thought about what would happen if alec was having a dinner party with Magnus as their waiter. Hope it's enjoyable for you all.


End file.
